


Drabbles about Marta and Aaron

by rebelliousrose



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousrose/pseuds/rebelliousrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron requests details about her and her life constantly. </p><p>Two drabbles I was playing with in a moments series, but I still like the characters and film, so...... (Plus a new one as they occur to me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles about Marta and Aaron

Aaron requests details about her and her life constantly, and it isn't until they've been together without being shot, chased, menaced, or blown up for a week that Marta realizes that while he's interested in her responses, what he really likes is being able to ask questions. 

She kisses him first, even though he may not have realized it, pressing her lips over and over to his damp forehead as he lies against her, burning with fever. It's a kiss of comfort, not of passion, the only thing she can offer this man who has done so much for her, but thinks it's not enough.

He likes to give her things. Small, portable things, that can be easily carried, and if need be, easily left. Aaron doesn't realize that she doesn't need things, not anymore. She needs him.

Aaron won’t talk about his feelings; in that silly love languages book she read before the Outcome end, his languages would be acts of service and gifts. What better gift than her life, and what better act of service than keeping her safe? And the way he takes her hand says more than anything.


End file.
